Death is the only answer or is it?
by Shi Kage
Summary: Kari hated by the one she loves walks around her old neighborhood going through old memories. Has three flashbacks! Now has a sequel and a prequel!
1. Chapter 1

Death is the only answer or is it

Disclaimer: I dont own Shaman King!

Kari Morales

Age: 15

Race: Puerto Rican

Hair: Knee-length silver hair

Eyes: Crimson Red

Skin: Light Tan

Family: Deceased

Spirts: 2

1. Nyx- the goddess of the night. She has long white hair with black eyes. She wears a long black Ancient Greek dress. She is very motherly to Kari. Her medium are dual katanas.

2. Sakura- The princess of an ancient clan of angels. They were healers and that's what she is. Kari can make her solid by using her feather she found in Sakura's temple. She helps keep Kari healthy. Has pink hair and green eyes.

Familiar: 1

1. Ryu- A silver dragon that Kari can summon.

Kari was walking through the streets of Queens in her old neighborhood. She had a fight with her boyfriend a week ago. You see Kari is a shaman with two powerful spirits. That's right spirits, when she was a child….

'No don't get started on that!' She walked to a bench outside her old apartment building. She plopped down looking up at the sky. She frowned once again remembering her fight with her boyfriend. 'Hao…' She had a sad look on her face. 'Why couldn't you understand? Is it because you've been hurt so much that you can't trust easily?' She sighed remembering what happened a week ago…

**/Flashback/ !IMPORTANT!**

Kari was walking back to Hao's campsite. 'I can't wait to show him my gift!' She had a very happy smile on her face. 'I wonder if he'll like my gift!' She was so excited. A female voice interrupted her thoughts "Kari you should watch where you are walking." Kari turned to glare at Nyx upset that she interrupted her daydream. She heard a giggle from above. "Nyx-sama's right Kari-chan!" She directed her glare at Sakura. "I hate you two…" Sakura flew down from the sky "No you don't!" Kari ignored her.

Kari's eyes brightened when she saw the light of the campfire ahead. She started to run towards it and soon skidded to a stop seeing her boyfriend waiting for her. She smiled at him "Hi H-" he was glaring at her clearly furious about something. She became concerned wondering what was wrong. But she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Who was that man you were with at the market place?" asked Hao. Kari stared at him blankly wondering what the hell he was talking about. Then she realized "Oh that was one of my childhood friends Kyo." Hao growled "Do not lie to me!" Kari quickly glared at him growing angry herself, "I'm not he's my best friend from my old neighborhood!" Hao glare turned cold. "Leave." Kari looked at him shocked . "But Hao-" "I said LEAVE!" Kari looked at him tears falling from her eyes and quickly ran away. She summoned Ryu for she could leave.

**/End Flashback/**

Kari got up from the bench feeling tears well up in her eyes. Hoping to clear her head she began to walk again. Only to stop when she saw the playground she used to play in with her mom. The pressure of her tears started to sting from her memory with her mom…

**/Flashback/ !IMPORTANT!**

A five year old Kari was playing on the jungle gym with the neighborhood kids. She looked at a young woman with long black hair and purple eyes. "Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I can do!" Kari started to swing on the bars. Her mother's eyes widened and quickly ran to her daughter. It was too late. Time seemed to slow down as Kari let go of the bars and seemed to twist in the air landing on top of the jungle gym.

Kari grinned quickly looking at her mother for a response. Only to wince when she saw her mother's expression. 'She looks like Ryujin!' You see Ryujin was Kari's mother, Reia's, spirit. He was the god of dragons. Reia quickly ran to the jungle gym and picked up her daughter holding to her chest tightly. "Don't you ever do that again!" Kari quickly nodded and jumped from her mother's embrace. Giving her mom a quick smile Kari ran back to the other kids.

/**End Flashback/**

Kari smiled sadly as she sat on the same jungle gym. Remembering how naïve she was for thinking she could be with her mother forever! 'But just like everything else she was taken away from me!' Angry tears came out of her eyes as she repeatedly slammed her fist on the bars. 'I was so helpless!'

**Last one! /Flashback/ !IMPORTANT!**

A seven year old Kari was running up the stairs to her apartment. She had gone to a movie with Kyo and his family. 'I can't wait to tell mommy about the movie!' She quickly stopped at her apartment door. 'That's strange the door's open…' Quickly taking out her two katanas out of her bag she performed spirit unity with Nyx. She heard footsteps in her mother's room.

She quickly ran to the room only to cry out when she got there. On the floor in a puddle of blood was Reia. Reia smiled weakly at her daughter "I'm sorry little one. Cough… don't live in hatred." With that Reia died.

A women's evil laugh interrupted the silence. "Stupid bitch should have listened to me." The woman looked at Kari "So you're the one who our father wanted." She laughed at Kari's shocked look. "Yes he is also yours. After that Asakura brat killed him I've been searching for you. I can resurrect him by sacrificing you! Now come here little sister!" She tried to grab Kari's arm but was shoved away. The women, (let's call her Kendall) Kendall gasped in shock at the sight of the little girl.

Meanwhile, Kari had let her anger and hatred control her. Quickly using her feet to push herself off the ground Kari used Nyx's fighting style to attack her. Kendall looked at her shocked that a child would do such a thing. Only to wince when she looked at Kari's eerily glowing eyes. The sclera (white part) was black, while the iris was an insane gold, and her pupils narrowed . Kendall stared at her fear taking over her body.

Kari grinned maniacally and insanely "I'll slowly kill you. Tearing you apart bit by bit. You shall not receive any mercy. My mother shall be avenged." And soon Kari lived up to that promise…

A few hours later Kari gained control over her emotions and mind. She quickly grabbed her mother's corpse using Nyx's teleporting abilities to go to her mother's favorite spot. It was a clearing full of flowers with a small pond. She quickly dug a hole to bury her mother. She looked up at the sky praying that her mother was in heaven. "Goodbye Mommy." And soon Kari started to sob quietly. Kari screamed as it began to pour and she heard thunder. And to think that it was her seventh birthday.

/**End Flashback/**

Kari now was walking back to the clearing where her mother was buried. Kari smiled sadly standing in front of the grave. "Hello mommy I got into a fight with Hao. I don't think he'll ever come back. I know you probably will tell me that everything's going to be alright but it won't. I know if I commit suicide you'll become upset but I can't help it."

Kari unsheathed one of her katanas and continued "Mommy I can't take it anymore. The one I love hates me and for a stupid misunderstanding. I ran away and I'm still running. I can't live anymore." Nyx and Sakura looked at their shaman sadly. Wishing that they could help her. Hoping that Hao realized his mistake and was on his way.

Kari smiled for the last time "Goodbye Hao, Adiós mi Amado(1) . I hope you can forgive me." And with that she positioned the katana above her stomach and got ready to cut it open. She heard something land behind her. 'No this furyoku…. It can't be…. Hao! Please don't come over here!' But unfortunately, for her, he had walked towards her.

Hao was looking at her sorrowfully but was soon glaring at her. Kari tried to turn her head away for she wouldn't have to see him, but he wouldn't let her. Hao gently took her katana from her hand and sat down with her on his lap. Hao buried his face in her hair as if afraid that she would disappear. Hao started to talk "I know I overreacted and should have listened to you. I'm sorry okay? I love you more than anything so please don't leave me."

Kari looked surprised then happy at what he said. Kari smiled and turned around in his lap. She kissed him on the cheek which simply told him she forgave him. Hao smiled and kissed her on her lips passionately.

/10 years later/

Three children played in the yard of a mansion. One was a girl about 5 with silver hair and chocolate brown eyes. Another was a boy about 5 with brown hair and crimson red eyes. The last was a little girl about 3 with black hair and purple eyes. Kari was relaxing on a yard chair in a simple baggy black sweat pants and a simply red shirt. She had a beautiful wedding ring on her right index finger.

The last girl ran up to her asking to be picked up. Kari laughed at her daughter's antics and picked her up. "So Reia do you want to help mommy make dinner?" The little girl giggled and nodded. Her son, Jin ran up to her "Momma when's papa coming home?" The first girl ran up too "Jin papa's the shaman king he's busy." Jin glared at her "Nobody asked you Kin!" Kari chuckled ushering the children in to help with dinner.

An hour later Kari was finishing the stew when she felt two muscular arms go around waist and someone's face in her hair. She smiled and turned around giving the owner a big kiss on the lips. Hao stared down at her lustfully and lovingly. Kari hit his arm with her fist while rolling her eyes. "I need to finish dinner baka so please if you aren't going to help leave." Hao smirked and pushed her onto the counter and started to suck on her neck. He stopped and looked at her "Fine but you're going to repay me tonight." With that he walked away and she touched her neck. There was a hickey! She blushed heavily before yelling "HAO?!"

The kids looked at their father in question. Hao merely shrugged it off and started his story again.

(1)Adiós mi Amado- Goodbye my beloved.


	2. Never alone

Never alone

/3 years later/

Kari opened the door of their bedroom. Hao's and her bedroom. The emotions were building again and were driving her insane. She didn't know if she could stand it anymore. After all it was her birthday, the bane of her existence. The feelings of utter uselessness comes back frequently on this particular day.

Kari looked back at her love sleeping silently on their bed. Wait would he do if he realized that this day no matter what brings pain. Kari left the room and silently closed the door. She snuck down the stairs and out the back where she left her V-Rod Muscle was hidden behind the Sakura tree. Hao never liked her bike, saying that she shouldn't ride it.

Kari admired her bike; she had it customized so she could but her swords in the bike without them showing. Kari gave a slight grin and hopped on her bike. She put on her night vision goggles and started her bike. Kari quickly took of just in case her bike had made enough sound to wake Hao up.

Kari rode through the desert intent on making it to the oasis that reminded her of the place her mother was buried at. Kari reached her destination within a few minutes. She got off her bike and sat by the pond. This was her place to think without anyone to bother her. After all Nyx and Sakura were still at the house, thinking their mistress was safely in her bed.

Kari allowed tears to flow to her eyes. Memories of her happy childhood flashed through her brain. Her mother's smiling face and Kyo's mischievous grin.

Kyo…

Another topic of mix emotions, after all Kyo was the only one who truly knows what Kari thinks. He probably knows that she was going through the regular depression again, but thinks Hao would be able to stop her. Kari tilted her head back to look at the sky that had clear signs of the sunrise coming. Kari sighed and got up from her spot by the pond. Hao would be waking up soon to find no sign of her in the house and will go through the village looking for her.

Kari looked down at her arms, which were usually covered. There were a couple of scars on both arms each resulting from her birthdays. Only on her birthday would she give in to the dark desire. To watch as her life essence flowed out the wound she herself made. It was not time for that. Now was a time to reflect on her life and what better way to do that but swimming in her birthday suit. Kari quickly made a barrier so that no would see her.

She stripped off her clothes and put them in her seat compartment. Kari walked into the water slightly shivering at the cold liquid. She waded until she finally got to the middle where the deep part was. She floated on her back and just closed her eyes. Allowing the water to lead her where it saw fit.

Only to have her eyes snapped back open at the burst of angry furyoku. 'Oh fuck that was Hao. He must have just woke up.' Kari sighed again soon she would have to return and face his wrath. She heard the song Good Girls Go Bad sound off signaling that Kyo was calling her. She ignored it and swam to where the waterfall was. She stood up and let the water just fall on her tan body. She went past the waterfall where there was a cave with a small wooden chest. She opened the chest and put on the robe inside it. Next she took out the razor.

Kari gave a slight maniac grin as her eyes flashed gold.

'_It was your entire fault Kari. All your fault and this is your punishment, a life full of misery and loneliness. Do you honestly think Hao could care for a piece of shit like you? Cut after all you would rather have pain than nothing at all.' _

Kari followed the voice commands after all she was right. The dark piece of her that Hao didn't know about…Ragnarok. The being created the day her mother was murdered. Ragnarok was sadistic and evil. She only appears when someone wasn't around. Kari slid the razor down from her wrist to her elbow. She repeated this on the other arm and soon began cutting her thighs and upper arms. Kari stopped it seemed that the dark desire was finally satisfied and subsided. She wrapped her arms in bandages and put arm warmers over them.

Kari put the robe back in the chest and washed the blood off the razor. The razor too was returned to the chest. Kari walked out the cave and swam back to her bike. She dried off in the sun that was fully up now. It seemed that her cutting went on for a while this time. She checked her phone and saw she missed 12 calls from Kyo and 20 calls from Hao. Kari called Kyo first.

"Kyo its me. Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me too much Kyo you might get grey hairs! Yeah I know he's pissed I felt his furyoku from here. Bye."

Kari sighed again it seems that all she has done today. She quickly dressed herself and took out her sunglasses. She put them on and got on her bike. She started the bike and drove off. Accept this time she was moving slow. Hao would be furious when he saw her. Should she tell him the truth? Or would Kyo rat her out before she could figure it out?

Well she wouldn't think about that now. Kari stopped in front of a café to get herself some breakfast. Silva was there looking nervously at her.

"Silva I just came to get a coffee and a chocolate muffin. As soon as you give them to me I'll leave and make sure Hao doesn't know I was here."

Kari gave him a smile, except it was a 'don't fuck with me' smile. Silva gulped and quickly ran to get her breakfast. Kari sighed and leaned against the counter. Her cell phone began to play Inside the Fire. She gulped and pressed ignore. There's no reason to face him yet. She would play the coward for a little while longer. Of course he might come here soon knowing she loved the muffins here.

"Kari-san I have your food."

Kari took the bag with the muffin and the coffee. "Thanks Silva!"

She ran out the café and got back on her bike. Amazingly she didn't spill her coffee; she stopped in front of a small house and got off her bike. She knocked on the door and a red headed male answered the door.

"Hey Kyo going to let me in?"

The man sighed put let her in. "You know you just missed Hao. He was here just a few minutes ago."

"Not funny Kyo, you know I'm trying to avoid him at the moment."

"Does he know about Ragnarok?"

"No, I don't plan on ever letting him know about that. I don't want him to know that I'm near the edge on every birthday. That today is the worst day of my life."

Kyo sighed and fell on to his couch. Kari sat down next to him sipping her coffee.

"Should I call anyone?"

"Kyo they will tell Hao and then shit will go down."

Kyo laughed and Kari gave him a glare. She kept drinking her coffee in silence. A loud banging sounded from outside Kyo's door. Kari jumped and cursed she left her bike in the open so Hao could've seen it. Kari put her cup down and began to run to the back of the house. She exited the house and continued to run. It would do her no good to go to her bike.

'Shit'

The Spirit of Fire appeared in front of her. Hao stood on the shoulders of the giant spirit with a look of unmanageable anger. Kari flinched, they've been together for three years but just started to live together. So he didn't know that she never was home during this time. Hao jumped from the S.O.F's shoulder and grabbed Kari by the shoulders.

"Hao I'm sorry."

"You are sorry beloved? Why may I ask?"

"You know today is the day my mother was murdered. I like to go out early and escape society for a couple of hours."

Hao frowned at Kari's answer. He could sense that she was not telling the truth. At least not the whole truth.

"Is there a reason why you won't tell me beloved?"

"Amado Me gustaría pero...(1)"

Hao glared knowing that she only talked Spanish to him when she was hiding something.

"Beloved why are you wearing arm warmers in such hot weather?"

Kari flinched again. 'Damn it I hope he leaves it alone.'

Hao smiled at Kari and grabbed her right arm. Kari winced, she had cut particularly deep. Ragnarok had got to her especially today. Whenever Kari truly gained happiness, she came back with a vengeance.

Hao took the arm warmers off and looked in shock at the bloody bandages. He slowly unwrapped the bandages and gasped. Kari's arms were full of deep cuts, obviously self inflicted.

"Why? Why do you cut yourself Kari?"

Kari looked down in sadness. This is she wanted to avoid. Hao would be angry after the shock settled. He wouldn't stop until he found out the reason for her cutting. So she decided to tell him, rather then deal with him digging constantly. So she told him of the self blame from her mother's death. Hao actually stayed quiet the whole story. He continued to stay silent even when they walked back to Kyo's house. Even when she went on her bike and he sat in the back.

Kari was beginning to get extremely nervous. Hao was silent for to long and she was hoping he would be in control. They stopped at their house and Hao went inside while Kari put the bike in the back. Kari looked up, Sakura and Nyx were hovering above her. Sakura was giving her that sad look. Sakura floated down to Kari and healed her cuts. Kari looked down in shame. She knows Nyx and Sakura knew about her ...habits but never truly wanted them to see the damage.

Sakura flew out the backyard, while Nyx stayed behind. "Kari-sama, Hao-sama wishes to be alone with you. Please do not do anything rash while we are gone." After that Nyx left making Kari feel extremely nervous, to be alone with Hao. She eyed her bike; it had her sword's in it. A strong hand grasped her shoulder. Kari looked up at Hao, fear in her eyes.

"Beloved I believe you owe me an explanation. I know you are not suicidal."

Kari closed her eyes trying to ignore him. She could feel Ragnarok in her mind, trying to get to the surface. Hao was making her darkness angry. Kari gasped and held her head with one hand. 'No…'

Hao looked in surprise as he felt something dark take control of Kari. He was even more surprised when insane golden irises and black sclera stared back at him.

_"Hello Hao. I am Ragnarok."_

Hao stared at Kari no Ragnarok in shock. Kari had another personality?

_"If you are wondering who I am I will tell you. I am the side that was made by the rage of finding Reia dead. I will never let Kari forget the past with happiness."_

Hao glared at Ragnarok who stood with an arrogant smirk.

"If you think I am intimidated by you wench you are surely mistaken. Kari is mine, no one will ever make me let go of her. Not even you, Ragnarok. Now listen well demon I order you to leave Kari's body."

Ragnarok gave him an amused look only to gasp in pain as she felt her essence being destroyed.

_"Damn you Hao! You destroyed years of hard work. You should have never talked to Kari at the tournament. Then she would have been mine, forever surrounded in darkness."_

The golden irises faded to crimson as Ragnarok disappeared from existence. Kari's body fell forward, exhausted from the strain of having Ragnarok in control. Hao caught her and carried her bridal style towards their bedroom. He changed her clothes and laid her down on the bed. Covering her sleeping figure with a blanket.

"Beloved I understand now why you cut yourself. You blamed yourself for your mother's death."

He striped down to his boxers and laid beside her, soon he fell asleep.

/7 years in the future/

The sun was rising as Kari sat in the garden of their house. Today was her birthday, finally a day she could celebrate. With her love and her precious babies. A shadow fell over her and she glanced up. It was Hao rubbing one of his eyes.

"Beloved you should be back in bed."

Hao picked her up and teleported them back into their bed. Kari giggled and snuggled into her husband's chest. Yes today was a day she could celebrate, after all the Great Spirit gave her mother back to her. Kari was made whole surrounded by Kin, Jin, and Reia. Kari sighed and closed her eyes. Well she better sleep, later Kyo, Hana, Yoh, and Anna were going to come and she would waste all of her energy partying with her large family.

**Translations**

**(1)Amado me gustaría pero ...- Beloved I wish I could but…**

**Author's Note: Well I made a sequel, naturally it was depressing. I think I'll continue to updatewhenever something new forms in my head. Next one might be a lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prequel to Death is the only answer or is it?

Kari sat in the arena watching another shaman fight. She had come here because the Great Spirit had brought her here. Personally she could care less about some stupid contest.

'The Star Team will win again its obvious, why do people even doubt it?'

Sure enough the match ended with the Star Team being winners. Kari stood up and walked from the stadium. Kari ignored the looks given by other people around her. She heard a little girl cry out for her Hao-sama.

'Might as well see what's wrong.'

Kari walked to the young African girl sitting on the ground crying. Kari picked up the little girl and carried her to a vender. Kari bought some candy and gave it to the young girl.

"Little one what's wrong?"

The young girl looked up "Opacho can't find her Hao-sama!" Tears began to well back up in the young girl's eyes.

"Well Opacho, I'm Kari would you like me to help you find your Hao-sama?"

Opacho looked up at the young woman with the sad crimson eyes. She had a powerful furyoku level though so Hao would want to meet her.

"Opacho doesn't know where Hao-sama would be! Can Opacho just stay with Kari-chan?"

Kari blinked, this girl was so straight forward it was scary. Well she never was one to turn down a child in need. Kari nodded and walked to the cabin she was staying at. Kari opened the door and put Opacho down.

"Opacho are you hungry?"

Opacho shook her head and began to run around the cabin. Kari sighed and walked back out the door. She sat under a tree and meditated.

"Kari-chan?"

Kari's eyes opened and gave Opacho a questioning gaze.

"Hao-sama is close!"

Opacho then grabbed Kari's hand and began to drag her to Hao's location. Kari narrowed her eyes when she felt the sinister furyoku of a familiar enemy. She let go of Opacho's hand who was to busy running towards her Hao-sama that she didn't notice. Kari touched her dragon necklace calling out Nyx. The mentioned spirit came out and gave her a questioning look.

"Nyx into the dual katanas."

The katanas soon became covered in black furyoku with a demonic wing coming from the hilts.

"Come out Shitsui. I can sense your furyoku."

A tall man jumped out of the tree nearest Kari and grinned at her. The mark tattooed on his tan cheek was familiar. The kanji of evil, the brand mark of her father,Aku. She took a good look at Shitsui, his hair was a wavy pink and purple. She scowled not only did he look disgusting, so was his personality.

"My my am I interrupting something?"

Both Kari and Shitsui turned to the figure that appeared out of nowhere. It was Hao Asakura with Opacho right next to him.

"Kari-chan!"

Opacho ran towards Kari who shook her head. But Opacho didn't stopped and she hugged Kari's leg.

"So Kari is friends with the bastard Asakura huh? Oh well I'll deal with him later. Konchu into the knife!"

He stood holding the knife that now looked like a bee. "My oversoul might look harmless but its poison is extremely fatal!" He charged to the two girls completely ignoring Hao. "Poison Sting!"

Kari merely held her katanas in front of her. "First dance, Sombra de huelga.(1)" Kari disappeared and reappeared behind Shitsui. Opacho is still on her leg as the man's body became cut, blood all over the forest floor.

"Good job Nyx."

Nyx came out the katanas and bowed to Kari going back inside the necklace. Kari sighed and sheathed her katanas. She glanced up at Hao, it seemed he didn't want to attack her.

"Kari-chan meet Hao-sama!"

Kari bowed respectfully to the powerful shaman. Hao merely looked at her with a bemused expression.

"So you're the one that Opacho seems to have taken interest in."

He walked to Kari and grabbed her chin. His dark chocolate eyes staring into her crimson blood ones. She blushed lightly not used to anyone being that close to her. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. He leaned back and let go of her chin. He walked away with a grin and Opacho following him.

/A week later/

Kari walked through the Patch Village. She had been avoiding Hao for a week. She couldn't handle how her heart speed up near him.

Her cell phone begin to play Good Girls Go Bad. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kari! Where have you been for a month? I just went to your apartment and you weren't there!"

Kari laughed she could practically hear him pouting on the other end.

"Kyo I'm in the Patch Village. The Great Spirit called me here so until I figure out why

I'm stuck here."

"Awwwww. Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye."

Kari closed her phone with a laugh. Kyo always seemed to call her at the right times.

"Hello Kari-chan it's been a while."

Kari froze, forcing herself not to bolt. She turned to Hao and gave him a nervous smile. 'Crap I've been avoiding him successfully, why when Kyo had to call that he chose then to appear!'

Hao smiled at Kari. "So you've been avoiding me Kari-chan? But why I thought we had something. Kari frowned at what he implied and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Asakura-san, but I barely even know you."

Hao just grinned at her. In a second he had grabbed her and teleported them away from the village. They reappeared in an oasis, full of beautiful flowers. Kari smiled at the scene, she enjoyed these little sacred places. Untouched by mortal hands, just pure beauty. Hao grabbed her hand and led her to a large tree. He sat down bringing Kari into his lap.

"It's beautiful isn't it? When I become Shaman King I'll make sure to save these places. You will help of course because you will be my queen."

At first Kari didn't react but then his words reached her brain. She began to struggle to get off his lap but he held her strongly.

"Yes you will be the perfect Shaman Queen. You will rule by my side and" He placed his lips on top of hers. He bit her lips to gain entrance into her mouth. She obeyed and his tongue went inside her mouth battling with her tongue. He won the dominating battle and Kari relaxed into his kiss. They parted and Kari was slightly panting for air. "we shall destroy all the humans together."

The magical moment between the both of them ended then. Kari wrenched herself from his grasp and looked at him shocked. Her eyes said it all she didn't support his objectives. She ran from him afraid if she stayed there any longer she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Hao watched sadly as Kari ran from him. Oh well she would accept it, after he became Shaman King.

/2 weeks later/

Kari was in her cabin in the village. She would have left if the Great Spirit hadn't given her a message to stay. Kari gasped the Great Spirit was calling her to his sacred grounds. Kari oversouled with Nyx intent to get to the Great Spirit quickly. The scene she arrived at was a shocker. Hao was laying on the ground bleeding to death. Kari looked at the scene the one that reminded her of the event 10 years ago. She shook her head this wasn't the time to remember the past.

"Sakura into the feather."

The angel oversouled with the feather causing a pair of white wings to grow on her back. Kari began to chant:

"Oh Great Goddess

Mother of Mercy and Healing

Send the energy of Hygeia

to nourish from Her Sacred Bowl

Send the energy of Brigid

to heal with waters of Her Sacred Well

Send the energy of Demeter

to restore life to withering cells

Send the energy of Quan Yin

to bless the healing with peace

Send Your healing wisdom to the body

to restore its sacred balance

Thank You Great Goddess

Mother of All Life"

Hao groaned as his wounds began to stop bleeding and slowly began to heal. Kari fell to her knees in front of him. Healing someone always took a great deal of furyoku but saving someone from death was something else. Kari looked at the pillar of light that was the Great Spirit and gasped. A handsome man appeared in the pillar, he gave Kari a smile.

"Finally you two can be one."

Kari gave the man a questioning look but then gasped. She had forgotten that she two was wounded from a fight with another one of Aku's followers. Her wounds sent painful shivers through her body and as she fell to the ground in a dead faint she couldn't help but look as dark chocolate eyes stared at her.

Kari awoke later to find herself back in her cabin, in her bed. Kari sat up in bed realizing that her clothes were changed. She tried to get out of bed when a tan hand caused her to stop. A worried Hao stared down at her. His gorgeous dark chocolate eyes filled with worry, relief, and another emotion Kari couldn't explain.

"Hao why were you alone dying on the sacred grounds?"

Hao flinched but explained to her. Everything about how he made the only one to care for him run away from him in fear to when he was defeated by Yoh. Kari sat there taking everything in. She looked at Hao who had a look of regret in his eyes. She used her left hand to grab his chin gently, causing him to look at her in shock.

"Hao have you truly given up the urge to kill humans?"

"Yes."

Kari gave him a smile. "Then you have been forgiven. Obviously the Great Spirit thinks you deserve to live."

Hao looked at her in shock. He had expected her to hate him and be disgusted with him not except him. Kari kissed his lips lightly before grabbing his poncho and bringing him down with her. They made a light noise as Kari's back hit the mattress and Hao landed on top of her. Kari laughed her eyes giving him a mischievous look. Hao returned that look with a grin before kissing her deeply and moving his hand down her side. They would've continued but Hao had found the bandages and forced her to lay in bed. He began to act like an overprotective boyfriend. Kari looked at him nercously, wondering how she could live through this.

**Translations**

**(1)Sombra de huelga-Shadow Strike**

**Author's Note: Well finally made a prequel to the whole story. My first none depressing SK story! So did you like it?**


End file.
